Tales From Beta Reader: Athena
by storm-brain
Summary: Persues Jackson. His name angered every fiber on her body, making her grey eyes boil with hate. He was the son of her enemy and the Others still thought he could do good. And he was falling in love with her daughter. - Sequel to Muse. One-Shot


Pesues Jackson.

His name angered every fiber on her body, making her grey eyes boil with hate. He was the son of her enemy and the Others still thought he could do good.

And he was falling in love with her daughter.

Athena marched outside the throne room where she had tried to convince Zeus to blow him up. She never thought she would be on the same side as Ares, but in this one case they were in perfect agreement, though for different reasons. Ares was a traitor; she knew, even if Zeus denied it.

Olympus was beautiful, as always. The Muses were on parade: sitting in a row and inspiring random humans. As she watched, the iPhone and the Wii came into being. Athena turned her head, and looked directly at the white house. She saw in a millisecond all the tension there, the troubles that the States had with their leader.

_30! _But the troubles of mortals were at that moment not her problem. She marched briskly to the elevator, everyone scrambling out of her way. She passed Poseidon watching Percy doing… she didn't want to know. Why did he pay attention to that… _mistake_?

Blood boiling freshly, she marched out into the lobby of the Empire state building. The person on duty bowed. She ignored him. There were important, much more important things that had to be done.

O-o

She marched along the mortal street, eyes peeled. She had not seen the new Muse anywhere on Olympus, she must be out here. Her owl landed on her shoulder, but was hidden by the mist.

"Seen her?" Athena asked the owl, rounding a corner. The owl nodded.

"She is in Washington State, helping a failing kid pass a class."

"Where in Washington State?" Athena demanded.

"Seattle."

Athena thanked the owl, then disappeared. She had a muse to find.

O-o

She touched down on Mount Rainier, looking around at the view. Seattle sprawled below her. There was the Space needle, the Colombia tower that the Seattlites took for granted. Didn't they know it was all thanks to her it did not come crashing down during that terrorist attack? That _She_ had made them find the plans? Well, non of them believed she still existed. She looked away at that building that was a lump of metal.

_Experienced Music Project_. She thought mockingly. _I could tell him a thing or two._ She looked carefully, and then found what she was looking for.

Beta Reader.

Athena left the mountain and waited outside the house that Beta Reader was occupying. Then she left, in spirit form.

"Beta Reader?" Athena asked. Beta Reader took Muse shape and landed before her.

"Yes, my Lady?" The muse asked, bowing.

"I need you to stir up trouble. You need to go around inspiring people to write fan fictions that are against Percy Jackson. " His name set her blood on b_r_oil. It practically evaporated with the force of her hate. Well, her Ichor. She, unlike those wimpy mortals, _had_ no blood. Ha ha ha.

Beta Reader looked confused. "People love Percy. This is a hard task you set me, Lady. They love Percabeth. With your consent…"

"We need no more stories about how _Poseidon_'s son should marry _My_ Daughter, thanks very much!! We need none of that! Inspire _hate!_ _War!_ If Rick Riordan was not my distant relation I would be very mad at him for writing the story down in _print!_. Darn Hermes and his computers!"

Beta Reader bowed. "As my Lady wishes. People will be inspired against Percy." Athena nodded.

"I thank you. And can you ask Thalia to help you get some _drama_ about it? Theatrical fan fictions are in high demand. Make them be moved _emotionally!_"

Athena's blood was evaporating from the force of her hatred. Beta Reader bowed again and vanished.

_Ha!_ Thought Athena as she landed back on Olympus.

O-o

In the mean time, Beta Reader visited the home of a certain storm-brain, and this fan fiction was born.


End file.
